Cletus Ewing
Unnamed father Unnamed girlfriend |home = Sandy Shores, Blaine County |nationality = American |affiliations = Trevor Philips Melvin |voice = Ian Scott McGregor |vehicles = Dune Buggy |weapons=Sniper Rifle Pump Action Shotgun |lifeinvader = Cletus Ewing }} Cletus Ewing is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a stranger/freak in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Little is known about Cletus' life before the events of the game. He is portrayed as a friendly, stereotypical hillbilly living in Sandy Shores. He appears to be a military veteran, as he can be seen wearing dog tags around his neck. He also became friends with Trevor at an unknown point in time. Events of GTA V Trevor meets Cletus in Sandy Shores, Cletus will be hunting some coyotes and will enlist Trevor to do some hunting challenges to see if Trevor is a good hunter. The challenges consists of shooting satellite dishes, tires of moving vehicles and coyotes. After Trevor completes the challenges, Cletus asks Trevor to meet him in Bayview Lodge in Paleto Forest, for some hunting lessons. In his second meeting, Cletus introduces Trevor to some tips for hunting, like using the wind to not be detected by the deer or using a deer call to locate animals. After Trevor kills all the necessary deer, Cletus will call Trevor to make a proposal: if Trevor kills any animal that he finds and sends Cletus a photo of the carcass of the animal, Cletus will sell the animal meat and share the profits with Trevor. After this, the Hunting activities will be unlocked. Cletus then continues to make appearances in the game only via the hunting minigame, he will send text messages to Trevor with comments about the carcasses of the animals that Trevor kills and how much he thinks they are worth. He will also send challenges to Trevor complete along the hunting session, that include killing animals in a certain way or taking pictures of the carcasses of specific animals. Completing these challenges helps the player reach the gold medal in the hunting sessions. Cletus will send a text message to Trevor after the mission Minor Turbulence, saying that he left a pie in Trevor's Trailer with Patricia. Mission Appearances *Target Practice (Boss) *Fair Game (Boss) *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission text message) *Hunting (Boss/Text messages) Trivia *Cletus has a Lifeinvader account, as seen on Ron Jakowski's friends list. However, his account cannot be viewed by the protagonists. *The photo on his Lifeinvader profile suggests that he is a fan of the band Love Fist. *During the mission "I Fought The Law", one of the protagonists will phone Molly Schultz on the number 346-555-0174. If the player dials this number after the mission, they will be put through to Cletus' voicemail. The reason for this unknown. *Cletus has a "Dragons and Skull" tattoo on his right arm. Paige Harris also has this tattoo, but on her left arm. *He is one of the few people to be friendly with Trevor and not be scared of him. Navigation de:Cletus Ewing es:Cletus Ewing fr:Cletus Ewing pl:Cletus Ewing pt:Cletus Ewing ru:Клетус Юинг Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Military personnel Category:Random characters